moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Nelko Blacksun
The one known as Nelko Blacksun is one of the few Sin'dorei in the horde that truly believed in Garrosh Hellscream's reign for a time pre-siege, he left the Sunreavers, and threw his lot behind the majority of the Orc's supporting the true Horde. Even since the capture of Garrosh, it's uncertain what Nelko has been truly up to, but it's known he's joined the Hand of Vengeance. =Description= ---- Appearance His body, if one was to ever see it with-out armor on is covered in burn marks (some self-inflicted) as well as several scars. It also is covered in ruins; mainly Most notably, the scar on his face from one of the battles he was in at Stonetalon Mountains (2014) is still noticeable, but not as much as it was years ago. Now, the only thing that can be noticed is the faint outline of a scar towards the left end of his lips down to his chin. He also has several runes across his body, but primarily for the stabilization of his spell work, and for the safety of others as his magic has always been known to go haywire. Nelko also has a quite distinguishable smell; one, that is a mixture of fel, body order, and just generally smells awful. Armor Nelko has several outfits (that is armor of some sort) that he wears, but the most common among them is his more so purple like outfit ( Gul'dan's Regalia set) and then followed by his 'War suit' (Plagueheart set). Both outfit's are equipped with a version of his breathing apparatus( a breathable mask) so that he can breathe freely... even in toxic fumes and it helps with his breathing problems. Weapons The Last Chance; Bolt gun made by Baenhoof ( No longer in use ). Revenge: A pistol that was given to him by Inarius von Lairton shortly before the events of the War of the Thorns. =History= ----Officially, Nelko Blacksun's records were sealed shortly after joining the Hand of Vengeance several months before the War of the Thorns, and all records of him have been labeled as classified. However, Nelko’s most notably known for his extensive War record (see below), and his erratic tendencies. Not to mention his shift in allegiances from time to time. Originally, he was part of Kael'thas' army, but broke off sometime before the assault on Sunwell Plateau, and officially ‘joined’ the Horde shortly before the second ‘death’ of Kael’Thas. He then joined the Sunreavers (in wrath) for a time, but had a few.... ideological differences, and ‘unofficially’ left them when he joined up with the Cult of the Damned for quite a few months as part of a ‘research’ project. However, he has no memory of this, and it is unknown if such a thing even happened at all Nelko then, after months of being watched, was allowed back fully into the Sunreavers, and that was where he stayed until just around the fall of the Thunder King. He then joined the Kor’kron Legion under the Orc Death Knight Skullcrusha. It was then that Nelko’s erratic tendencies became more noticeable; under the High Warlord, he slipped into all too familiar habits, and trained under an Orc Warlock to gain not just more power, but knowledge as the Darkspear revolution started to establish credibility. At the final moments of the Siege, Nelko switched sides, and left all the surviving Garrosh Loyalists to die or get captured; claiming that he was a spy the entire time and was ultimately questioned and let go. He then rejoined a short time later, a reformed Kor’kron Legion, and took matters into his own hands. Being unstable (even more so since most of his friends were dead or in chains), he took it upon himself to blind several Orcs, kill trolls, and even his own men before he was thrown out of the Kor’kron, and exiled from Orgrimmar. By the time of the Attack of the Iron Horde, Nelko had also been exiled out of Silvermoon, and Thunder bluff due to many other factors. It wasn’t until he joined with Megabucks (2015), due to an offer, that he was even able to look into being allowed back into Quel’Thalas. With the Legion Invasion ( late 2016), Nelko was formally allowed back into Orgrimmar due to his service, but it took several more years before he was formally allowed into any other Horde Cities freely. Not much is known about what happened in-between the time of the Legion invasion, and joining the Hand of Vengeance, but he did leave Megabucks, and was last seen spending vast amounts of time in the Undercity. However, with the Siege of Lorderon, it’s unknown just where he is currently, but there is no doubt it’s with the Hand of Vengeance somewhere. War Record Nelko Blacksun's War record is extensive; most notably for his involvement up to and leading to the Horde Civil War and minor skirmishes up until the Siege of Lorderon. =Personality= ---- Unstable. That is the best way to put exactly who Nelko is like. Somedays he can be quite docile and agreeable, but other's he is not. It all depends on his ever changing mood that can almost always be considered fatal unless in rare instances. Relationships Xeoth Felsworn - Son Inarius Lairton - Father Category:Warlocks Category:Burning Legion Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Cult of the Twilight's Hammer Category:The Kor'kron Legion Category:Criminals Category:Hand of Vengeance